With or Without You
by Mordred LeFay
Summary: A songfic (sorta). Takes place between "Always Farewell" and "Muninn." Logan broods, reminisces, and reconsiders while Raven just broods.
1. Chapter One: Where the good times gone?

Author's note: A songfic! Only it's lyrics from different songs (Nickelback and U2), all out of order (except during the karaoke. Oh yes, there's karaoke). So if you know the songs, it may get confusing in your head. Take the lyrics in the context of the story and not the context of the song. Forgive my clumsy attempt at accents.

[insert standard AU, OOC, and "these characters aren't mine except Raven" disclaimers. That should keep 'em off my back]

Enjoy! R&R pweeze!

  


  


With or Without You

by Mordred LeFay

  


Speeding down the road on his motorcycle, Logan contemplated his latest failure, the latest dead end in his search. Sometimes he wondered if there really was some kind of coverup, or if he was just looking in the wrong places.

  


_Well you can climb to the top of the highest tree_

_You can look around but you still won't see_

_What I'm looking for_

  


Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered anymore. All this trouble, all this time spent chasing shadows and for what? Fragments, clues, half-hints, nothing solid, nothing real.

  


_Tired of livin' like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

  


There were never any answers, not really, just evil dreams, dreams that plagued his sleep. Almost every night he'd awaken in a cold sweat, terrified. How people would laugh if they knew: the fearless Wolverine, the most deadly weapon in the world, quaking in fear of dreams, like a child.

  


_And now I dream about it... and how it's so bad_

  


Worse, he couldn't even gain knowledge from his dreams. The images were fleeting, vanishing even as he gasped in terror of them. All he could ever remember were emotions: fear, anger, pain. Even so, he drove himself on in his quest for his past, following leads here and there, grasping at phantoms.

  


_Where the good times gone_

  


The roar of the engine and the rushing noise of the wind in his ears drowned out all other distractions and left his mind free to wander. He was driven, but he was tired. He thought often of the old days, when he had been distracted by other things. When a mission meant tangling with Magneto's forces, not chasing ghosts.

  


_Where the good times gone_

  


Back before Remy and Rogue lost their powers, before so many of them had been scattered by the winds of fate. Were things really better and simpler then, or was it just hindsight and nostalgia? _I must be getting old, _he thought.

  


_All that stupid fun and all that shit we've done_

_Where the good times gone_

_And I still don't know_

  


Sure it hadn't been all sugar and rose petals but there had been fun times, between the tense ones and dangerous ones. Like the time he and Remy wanted to drag the girls to a bar, and the girls ended up dragging them to a dance-club bar on karaoke night. Sure it had music and dancing and flashing lights, and the promise of (starting at ten o'clock, the bartender warned them) drunken idiots singing songs they didn't know the words to, but it was still a bar and it was still fun. It was worth it just to see Rogue trying to teach Raven to tie a cherry stem in a knot with her tongue, and hearing Raven's reply that all of her bar tricks involved a knife in some poor fool's gut.

  


_We're free to fly the crimson sky_

_The sun won't melt our wings tonight_

  


It was one of those nights. Rogue had rebuffed Remy's professions of love yet again, citing the usual. Logan didn't get involved in particulars. Remy's pride was wounded, of course. Still Rogue agreed to go as long as they took Raven. It seemed like the girls were joined at the hip lately, couldn't go anywhere without each other. Raven was only what then? 18 or 19? but she still managed to charm her way in, after refusing to change into a bird and hide in Remy's coat. They were the trenchcoat twins, her and Gambit, and sometimes Logan wondered if there was anything going on between them. He didn't like thinking about it.

  


_I want to take his eyes out_

_Just for looking at you_

_Yes I do_

  


At first Logan thought Remy's plan was to woo Rogue somehow, although a bar didn't seem the best place to do it, dance club or no. Instead he started hitting on anything with tits, chatting up any girl who came close. Ah, he was trying to make her jealous, the rat. The Cajun could be a real bastard sometimes, especially in ladies' man mode, playing up that damn accent and spouting suave nonsense in French. Logan glanced over at Rogue. _I hope ya know what you're doin', Gumbo, _he had thought.

Logan had turned away, focused his attention on the girls. They were dancing. Rogue had seen Remy's antics of course, but true to form she took no notice. She danced as though she didn't care about anything, like all the world had gone away. _That's my girl, you show him,_ Logan had thought. Then he noticed Raven was dancing too.

  


_Well I remember that summer_

_Like yesterday_

  


It had been summer but she still wore that damn black trenchcoat, the ever-present coat, which she had shed for once, and had made Logan promise to safeguard it. She complained lightly that she would have to air it out for weeks after being in this smoky place. He took care not to let any ashes from his cigar fall on it. It smelled like her, that coat, like patchouli and spice, lilacs and autumn leaves. 

Under that coat though... free from the restrictions on touch that kept Rogue covered up, Raven had chosen to wear one of those daring backless tops, the straps crisscrossing between her shoulders to frame a tattoo that Logan had never noticed before. Imprinted in her sweat-slicked skin was the Japanese symbols for "raven" and "blood." The long black hair that usually hung loose was bound in a messy bun atop her head, and loose strands snaked their way down her face and neck. Suddenly she looked incredibly sexy.

  


_Seen it before but not like this_

  


Remy was getting drunker and drunker, and was starting to whine about Rogue, about how she didn't appreciate him, how she kept turning him down, how maybe he should just give up and move on. Logan ignored him, downed another shot, and turned back to watch the girls some more. They were having the time of their lives, it seemed. Raven seemed to be in an ecstatic trance. Ravens are not the most graceful of birds, but she moved with a sensuous grace, almost writhing to the music. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

  


_Seen it before but not like this_

_Been there before but not like this_

  


The song ended and the trance was broken. Breathless, the girls slid through the crowd to the bar for a drink. Raven leaned over against the bar and asked for water. She smelled, not unpleasantly, of sweat and musk. She was wearing those hiphugger jeans, he remembered, and as she leaned over he could see there was another symbol tattooed on the small of her back, the symbol for wolf. Another emblem of her pseudo-worship of the Norse god Odin? He heard that god was big on ravens and wolves. Remy, the drunken dog, put his arm around her waist, calling her _petit ami_, telling her how good she looked tonight.

  


_And I want to take his hands off_

_Just for touching you_

_Yes I do_

  


Logan felt a surge of anger that surprised him. He resisted the urge to do anything, knowing Raven was a big girl, that she could take care of herself. "Remy, you're drunk," he heard her giggle, pushing the Cajun playfully away. But she gave him a sexy smirk for just a second before disappearing back into the crowd with a scowling Rogue. So the attention hadn't been totally undesired. What held her back? Rogue's feelings? Perhaps. Remy gave them both a drunken leer as they left.

"Ha, did you see dat?" he slurred, "'ow she looked at me?"

"Which one?" Logan muttered, drinking his beer and trying to act unconcerned.

"Both."

"You tryin' to make Rogue jealous?"

"I waz, but now I don' know." He watched the girls make their way over to the DJ. "The chere Raven is very sexy, non? Mebbe I should give 'er a try."

  


_And I want to rip his heart out_

_Just for hurting you_

  


"I wouldn't recommend it, bub," Logan warned menacingly. 

"Why not?"

"'Cause I know you'd only be doin' it to get back at Rogue, which means you'd be hurtin' two of my girls. You know what happens to chumps who hurt my girls." He clenched and unclenched his fists, as if to remind Remy how deadly they could be, with claws or without. This seemed to penetrate the liquor-soaked fog he was in.

"D'en what should I do?" Remy whined. They were interrupted by Rogue and Raven, who stood before them flushed and excited.

"We signed up for karaoke!" Rogue exclaimed, smiling.

Logan gave Remy a sly grin. "Non, mon ami," Remy protested.

"C'mon, you're drunk enough," Logan prodded. "I know the perfect song."

----


	2. Chapter Two: Karaoke

Chapter 2 - Karaoke

  


Rogue and Raven stood on the stage, which was just a raised platform, really, just so people could see who was singing up there. They looked terrified and exhilarated. "We've got two lovely ladies here, they're gonna sing the U2 song "Love Rescue Me." Let's give a big hand to Marie and Raven!" The crowd applauded, the music started up, and the girls began.

  


_Love rescue me_

_Come forth and speak to me_

_Raise me up and don't let me fall_

_No man is my enemy_

_My own hands imprison me_

_Love rescue me_

  


It was a shaky start; Rogue was clearly nervous at first, but her voice soon flowed out clear. She fell silent and Raven took up the next verse.

  


_Many strangers have I met_

_On the road to my regret_

_Many lost who seek to find themselves in me_

_They ask me to reveal_

_The very thoughts they would conceal_

_Love rescue me_

  


Logan wondered if the girls had chosen this song for those lyrics or if they were just a remarkable coincidence. Certainly the verses they chose to sing reflected them well. They sang together now, harmonizing beautifully, especially for karaoke. 

  


_And the sun in the sky_

_Makes a shadowed you and I _

_Stretching out as the sun sinks in the sea_

  


_I'm here without a name_

_In the palace of my shame_

_I said love, rescue me_

  


The crowd was hushed as the song continued. Remy was transfixed. As Raven sang the last verse, her eyes were fixed on Logan; the words seemed a hopeful prediction for him.

  


_I've conquered my past_

_The future is here at last_

_I stand at the entrance_

_Of a new world I can see_

_The ruins to the right of me_

_Will soon have lost sight of me_

_Love rescue me_

  


The crowd roared with thunderous applause as the girls took their bows. Shouts of "Encore!" came from here and there. "You're in luck, they signed up for another song!" the DJ declared. The announcement was met with more applause.

"Not me," Rogue refused. "Ah think Raven can take this on her own."

"No, Rogue!" Raven pleaded. "Don't abandon me!"

"Relax, sugah! You can do it!" Rogue assured her, hopping off the stage, leaving Raven standing helpless in the spotlight. The crowd urged her on, reassuring her, strengthening her. 

"All right then, a solo." The DJ shrugged. "This is U2's 'Hawkmoon 269'." The music started and Raven began, haltingly at first but she found her voice fast. 

  


_Like a desert needs rain_

_Like a town needs a name_

_I need your love_

  


_Like a drifter needs a room_

_Hawkmoon_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

  


Her voice was low and velvety; it was obvious she had no need of the lyrics, that she knew this song and how it was to be sung. Her voice rose, unwavering.

  


_Like a rhythm unbroken_

_Like drums in the night_

_Like sweet soul music _

_Like sunlight_

_I need your love_

  


_Like coming home _

_And you don't know where you've been_

_Like black coffee_

_Like nicotine_

_I need your love (I need your love)_

  


Her voice was beautiful, intoxicating, and Logan allowed himself to drink it in. He realized she was looking right at him, like he was the only one in the room.

  


_I need your love_

_I need your love_

  


Remy leaned over and whispered, "Ah t'ink she's tryin' to tell you somethin', mon ami." Logan scowled at him, but he couldn't deny it. Nor could he tear his attention away from Raven, onstage, pouring her heart out to him. He realized he felt the same way and this realization scared him, shook him. No, he couldn't allow himself. She was mistaken. This wasn't the first time this had happened, after all, and he'd always handled it properly. What made this so different, so difficult?

  


_When the night has no end_

_And the day yet to begin_

_As the room spins around_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

  


She was really belting it out but it sounded good. Logan was in turmoil._ It must be the booze, _he thought. Why else would he be thinking such crazy thoughts?

  


_Like a needle needs a vein_

_Like someone to blame_

_Like a thought unchained_

_Like a runaway train_

_I need your love_

  


The roar of applause jolted him from his pondering, and soon enough Raven was edging her way through the crowd, trembling and panting. "Heh, that felt kinda good," she gasped. "I'll never forgive you for leaving me up there, Rogue."

"Ah sugah, I knew ya could do it!" Rogue replied. "Hey, get mah girl here somethin' to drink," she called to the bartender. 

Raven accepted the glass gratefully. "So, what'd everyone think?" she asked.

"It was amazing," Logan admitted. 

She gave him a winning smile. "Thanks!" That was it, no mention of anything going on, no "I need to talk to you." Maybe he had been imagining it.

Remy staggered up to the stage. "Dis is for my Roguey," he said.

  


_Give me one more chance_

_And you'll be satisfied_

_Give me two more chances _

_You won't be denied_

  


_Well my heart is where it's always been_

_My head is somewhere in between_

_Give me one more chance_

_Let me be your lover tonight_

  


"Oh mah gawd," Rogue breathed. "He ain't, is he? Oh Jaysus he is..." It seemed she didn't know whether to be embarrassed or flattered. Remy went on steadfastly, botching some words but overall doing a fairly good job. 

  


_Give me one last chance_

_And I'm gonna make you sing_

_Give me half a chance_

_To ride on the waves that you bring_

  


_You're honey, child, to a swarm of bees_

_Gonna blow right through you like a breeze_

_Give me one last chance_

_We'll slide down the surface of things_

  


"Why don't you get up and sing, eh Logan?" Raven prodded. "The three of us have."

He shook his head. "I don't sing," was his reply.

  


_You're the real thing_

_Yeah the real thing_

_You're the real thing_

_Even better than the real thing_

  


Rogue simply clutched her glass and watched as Remy finished up and staggered through the crowd toward her amidst scattered applause. "So how 'bout it, chere?" he asked.

"Oh Remy, ah do love you, but it ain't gonna work. Ah can't even touch you," Rogue protested.

"It don' matter, chere. Ah'll put you onna pedestal an' worship you!" he declared, then threw up on her shoes.

"Mah gawd..." Rogue lamented, her face in her hands. Remy knelt on the ground, trying clumsily to wipe her shoes off with his coat. 

"Charming," Raven remarked with her usual wry wit. "I think it's time to go, Logan."

"Agreed," he replied, handing Raven her coat. "You help Rogue clean up, I'll drag the Cajun to the car."

"Deal," she responded, wrinkling her nose and slinging her coat over her shoulders. It settled around her with a flap, like wings. She turned to Rogue, who was whimpering softly. "C'mon, Rogue, let's get you set. Think of it this way; it's a good thing I talked you out of wearing those suede boots," she said, taking Rogue by the arm and leading her to the ladies' room. 

----

  


Rogue dozed in the back seat, Remy next to her (thankfully emptied of all poisons) in a stupor. He was still breathing at least, and appeared to be asleep.

"I'm not lookin' forward to puttin' him to bed," Logan sighed. 

"Mm," Raven agreed. Logan glanced over at her. She seemed rather contemplative, staring into space as she was wont to do at times. He glanced in the rearview; the other two were asleep. It was as good a time to clear the air as any.

"About that song--"

"Did you like it? It's one of my favorites. I always love singing it," Raven explained. So that was it, just her favorite song, no hidden meanings or secret messages she was trying to convey. Perhaps he had imagined the whole thing, perhaps it was wishful thinking? No, delusion and too much drink, he decided, although he didn't feel the least bit drunk and could drive just fine. Too many protégés with crushes on him had led him to see things where nothing existed. As for Remy's observation... well he was drunk, that's all. He pushed it out of his mind. 


	3. Chapter Three: Logan Broods Some More

Chapter 3 -- Logan Broods Some More

  


That's what he'd thought back then, anyway, but now it seemed he had been right the first time. Logan revved his engine, speeding up. He remembered how they'd parted, how wrong it felt. But he had to do it.

  


_Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays_

_No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me_

  


It's not like he had a choice, after all. He had to be the strong one, like he always had been. She was just a girl, she didn't know what she really wanted. Let her find someone her own age, someone without baggage from the past, someone without phantoms to chase. It would resolve itself in time. By the time he got back, she'd probably have forgotten all about it, would have some new boyfriend to introduce to him as though he was her father. It had happened before. The attention flattered him, that was all it was. He was just reflecting her feelings.

  


_You came along and tore this wall down around me_

_Looks like you found me..._

  


And what the hell was wrong with him, anyway? Wondering and daydreaming like a damn fool kid. Wasn't he too mature for this? No matter what he did, his thoughts were always returning to her, how she looked, what her voice sounded like, what she smelled like, how she looked at and through him and into his soul like she knew him so well, so intimately. Not all dreamy-eyed, but a knowing gaze, as if no matter what happened, what he said, she was saying, "I understand." 

He admired her; she was one of his best students. She took to his lessons as though she already knew them, that she just had to be reminded. And she worked hard; he had no doubt of her capabilities. He liked that about her; he felt like she could fight beside him and hold her own, that she was capable of watching his back. As close as he'd get to an equal.

_I sound like Rogue, don't I? _Logan realized. Rogue was always holding herself back from Remy, refusing his love even though it was the thing she wanted most. And why? Because she was afraid, worried about complications and trouble. Logan had always wondered why. After all love, true love, could withstand such things. And here he was acting the same way. _Stop fighting it and be honest with yourself, _he told himself. _Enough logic, enough worries. Follow your instincts. How do you really feel about her?_ He glanced at a road sign as he sped past. He was almost back to Westchester. When he got back, he'd talk to her, and be honest with her. _Even if we can't be together, she should know how I feel. I owe her that at least. Hell, she was honest with me, wasn't she?_

  


_It's too bad, it's stupid_

_Too late, so wrong, so long_

_It's too bad we had no time to rewind_

_Let's walk, let's talk_

  


He knew that their last parting had hurt her, though she took care not to show it. She knew how he felt about her; what she had said was true. She was right about his sudden disappearances too. 

  


_You left without saying good-bye._

  


Rogue had often joked that the only way to squeeze a good-bye out of him was to catch him as he was going out the door. He knew that it upset Raven too, not because she wanted some gushy farewell, but because she knew that one of these times he may not be coming back, and that she'd be one of those people sobbing, "I never got to say good-bye." He'd never forgive himself for doing that to her.

_----_

  


"Hey Logan!" Kitty greeted him as he came through the door. "How was your trip?"

"Fine. Listen, have ya seen Raven around? I need to talk to her," he asked.

Kitty seemed confused. "Didn't she tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She's at college."

"What?" Logan replied, stunned.

"You know, that art place she was talking about going to. I can't believe she didn't tell you."

  


_You left without saying good-bye_

_Although I'm sure you tried_

  


He had no idea what that good-bye of hers had meant. Kitty continued, "Yeah, she left a week or so after you did. That's really weird; I thought she said she told you." _Clever little bird, _he thought as he made his way through the mansion and back to his room. _Very clever, Bloodraven. I should have expected it; you're a sharp one after all. Well you've made your point._ He went in his room, shut the door, and sat down on the bed, remembering their conversation. Now he didn't know what to do.

  


_It's too bad, it's stupid_

_Too late, so wrong, so long_

_It's too bad we had no time to rewind_

_Let's walk, let's talk_

  


-----


	4. Epilogue: With or Without You

Epilogue -- With or Without You

  


_I am so high I can hear heaven_

_I am so high I can hear heaven_

_Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me_

  


Raven flapped hard against the wind; rising higher, she found a thermal and glided on it. It was cold tonight but she wasn't bothered by it, not in this form. She settled on the roof of one of the buildings, in a place where she couldn't be seen by those below, where she could sit and think. She changed, became once again a pale girl in a long black coat with long black hair, perched on the roof, staring at the gloom of the city in the moonlight. She liked this part of the city best; it was the historic district, with old fashioned buildings so unlike the high-rises that dominated the rest of the place. She felt these buildings had more character than those monstrous clones.

  


_It's too bad, it's stupid_

_Too late, so wrong, so long_

_It's too bad we had no time to rewind_

_Let's walk, let's talk_

  


Raven thought about Logan, about how she left. She wondered if he was back yet, and what his reaction was if he had. Did he even care? Was he angry at her? _So what if he is,_ she decided. _I didn't do anything different than what he's been doing all this time._

  


_Already said good-bye, nothin' left to say_

  


At least she had said good-bye, though she hadn't told him that she was leaving or where. Wasn't that really all she wanted from him? If he couldn't stick around, at least he could tell her that he was leaving. None of this looking for him and being told (by someone else) that he had left hours ago.

  


_Please don't be too long while you're gone_

_There ain't enough to keep me here too long_

  


She had left for good reason, she felt. She had nothing back at the academy; Rogue was gone, Remy was gone. Kitty and Jubilee were good company but not terribly close friends. And Logan was never there. It's like they took all the fun out of the place when they left.

  


_But you weren't there, right when I needed you the most_

  


That wasn't true, not really. He was always there for her when she needed it, but lately it was like he figured she could fly on her own, that she didn't need him anymore. He was gone more and more lately, and she often wondered if one day he would just disappear and never come back.

  


_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

  


She was tired of feeling like the lady-in-waiting. He thought she was self-sufficient, well she'd prove him right. She wasn't going to chase him anymore. It wasn't worth it.

  


_It's not like you didn't know that_

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

  


"Damn it, Logan," she muttered, fighting back tears. "You can't tell me you don't love me; I can see it. It's plain as day. What's holding you back?"

  


_I talk to you_

_You walk away_

_You're still on the down beat_

_You say you don't want my help_

_But you can't escape_

_If you're running from yourself_

  


_I give you my love_

_I give you my love_

_Give you my love_

_Still you walk away_

  


"He needs me, he just hasn't realized it yet," Raven whispered to herself. "Maybe I should have told him..." 

  


_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

  


She could give him the answers he so desperately needed, tell him exactly what he was looking for and where to find it. She could help him.

  


_In the heart in the heart_

_In the heart of the city_

_Heart in the heart in_

_The heart of the city_

_Oh, love..._

_I pour my love out for you_

_And I'll bring you through_

_See you're not alone_

  


They were both alone. Why couldn't they be alone together? "I need you," she whispered. "We need each other. So why not?" The cityscape held no answers for her. The sky was dark; the stars shone like bright diamonds or tears. Raven slumped over, her knees to her chest, miserable. "Maybe I should go back--" But no. She had to know. Boredom, loneliness, curiosity and a desire to learn weren't the only reasons she had left to come here. She had to know, had to see if her theory would be proven or not. If he came after her, then she'd tell him everything, she decided. _I'm still waiting, I guess,_ she admitted. 

  


_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

  


_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

  


"But I can't help it," she admitted. "Because no matter how long it takes I'm not giving up on you. Not while there's still hope."

  


_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

  


_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

  


"Besides," she whispered to herself, smiling, "I know you'll come around."

  


_Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you_

_It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do_

  


Taking wing, she swooped back down to the street below and began to walk. She remembered that one time when she heard him, through the wall in the room she shared with Rogue before Rogue had left, heard him muttering and groaning in his sleep. It worried her. She had gotten up out of bed and padded out of the room and to the next door over. His door. She paused, afraid of intruding, afraid that what happened to Rogue would happen to her. Rogue had told her (since Rogue told her almost everything) about how she woke him up from troubled dreams and gotten three claws through the chest for her troubles.

Raven sat down, leaning her back against the door, and considered. She should wake him up, but what was she going to do? Poke him with a stick? His shouting grew louder, although not quiet enough to wake anyone who slept more soundly than her, but to her ears it was torture. She had to do something. Raven bit her lip, feeling tears well up. It scared her that the strongest man she knew was so helpless to this.

_And it must have been so bad_

  


The noises stopped, and she breathed a sigh of relief, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. The door opened suddenly, and she fell into the room, looking up at Logan's startled, wild-eyed face. 

"Raven?" he hissed. "What are you doing here?" He glanced around nervously, the emotions and images of the dream still with him.

"Logan! I--" she stammered. What was she going to say? That she'd heard him mewling like a kitten in his sleep, that she was checking to see if he was okay? She whipped up a lie and fast: "I had a nightmare," she blurted out with the best sob she could muster, which wasn't hard considering how she felt. "They--you--oh it was horrible! I just had to see if you were okay--" she curled herself into a ball and wept. 

Logan dropped to his knees beside her and rubbed her back. "It's okay," he whispered soothingly. "It was just bad dreams," he sighed, "just bad dreams"

----

  


Logan tossed and turned; he couldn't sleep. His brain wouldn't shut up, wouldn't stop nagging him. He felt guilty; he had driven her away, he was the reason she had gone. It was because of what he said, or hadn't said, how he'd acted. She was lonely and in love, she was the only person, the only woman, who really understood him, and he just kept pushing her away.

  


_My hands are tied_

_My body bruised, she's got me with_

_Nothing to win and nothing left to lose_

  


"That's it," he decided. "First thing tomorrow I'm getting that address from the Professor, and I'm gonna go visit her." Resolved, he turned over and fell into a fitful sleep.

  


_When the night has no end_

_And the day yet to begin_

_As the room spins around_

_I need your love._

  


-the end-


End file.
